Kim Seon Hwa
Kim Sun-hwa (김선화) is an Ex-North Korean agent who worked with Kim Hyun-Jun (김현준) against IRIS. History IRIS Kim Seon-hwa joined the North Korean government agency in order to protect her family. She is assigned as a bodyguard to North Korean Minister Yoon, during his visit in Budapest, Hungary, under the leadership of Park Cheol-young. After the Minister is assassinated by Kim Hyun-jun, Seon-hwa joins the manhunt for him across the city. For her failures, she is sent to a labor camp where she stays, for six months, until Cheol-young assigns her the mission to take out Hyun-jun after the North finds him hiding out in Akita, Japan. She fails again and Hyun-jun captures her. But instead of killing her, Hyun-jun shows her mercy. Having never felt this kind of compassion before, Seon-hwa suddenly finds herself falling in love with him. After hearing the news that her family is dead, she sees no purpose in killing Hyun-jun anymore and decides to forsake her loyalty to the North and turn her allegiance over to him. She helps him get a meeting with Cheol-young and the two of them join a North Korean terrorist group that is planning something big for Seoul. They soon find out that it is a nuclear bomb and, with the help of Cheol-young and the NSS, they stop the bomb from exploding and kill all of the terrorists. But they are arrested by the government afterwards. Because of her help in stopping the bomb, Hyun-jun persuades President Jo Myeong-Ho to grant her a pardon. She is sent back to the North where she hopes to settle down and have a quiet life. But she is soon joining the North's security team in the South when she finds evidence the Hyun-jun's love and her rival, Choi Seung-hee, may be an IRIS target. She warns Hyun-jun of this and finds herself teaming up with him again as they try to stop IRIS from planning another attack to prevent the North and South summit meeting. Seon Hwa ends up taking a bullet for Hyun-jun and finds herself in the hospital. Hyun-jun thanks her for saving his life and the two of them part yet again. Only this time, it is the last time, because Hyun-jun is soon killed by a sniper during a getaway with Seung-hee. Athena: Goddess of War Seon-hwa goes into hiding. She eventually settles down in New Zealand, where she gets married and has a daughter. Everything seems perfect until Kim Gi-soo arrives to warn her that the North has found her and are coming to kill her. North Korean agents attack her home in the middle of the night, killing her husband and child in the process. After killing all of the agents, Seon-hwa answers the ringing cell phone of one of them. It turns out that the person on the other end is Cheol-young. Believing that he was behind this attack, Seon-hwa vows revenge on him. IRIS 2 Seon-hwa goes off the grid again and only comes out for a moment, staring down at Cheol-young as he dies from being shot by Yoo Joong-Won. She gives Joong-won a note to give to her sister, Kim Yeon-Hwa. When Yeon-hwa receives it she goes to the written location and waits. Seon-hwa finally reveals herself to Yeon-hwa and the two embrace before they come under attack by North Korean spies. After killing all of the agents, the sisters happily run off together.Category:Characters Category:NTS Agents Category:Female Characters